Integrated circuits (ICs) can be implemented using multiple dies. A circuit design that otherwise would be implemented using a single, larger die can be implemented using a multi-die IC structure. A multi-die IC structure is typically characterized by the inclusion of two or more dies coupled to one another and placed within a single IC package. The circuit design is implemented across the multiple dies in lieu of using an IC structure having a single, larger die.
In order to implement a circuit design using a multi-die IC structure, the circuit design must be partitioned across the dies of the multi-die IC structure. The partitioning process assigns circuit elements of the circuit design to the various dies of the multi-die IC structure. The partitioning process necessarily generates one or more inter-die signals. Inter-die signals refer to those signals that are exchanged between different dies of the multi-die IC structure.
One way of establishing communications between dies and from the dies to the IC package is to utilize a structure referred to as a “through silicon via” (TSV). Each TSV can be characterized as a vertical conductive path that extends through a die of the multi-die IC structure. Each TSV can be used to electrically couple a node on a top surface of the die through which the TSV extends with a different node on a bottom surface of the same die. For example, a TSV can be used to couple a node of a first die located above a second die including the TSV with a node of a third die located below the second die or a node of the IC package located below the second die.